


Hospital Jell-O

by sublimeglass



Series: Before the Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeglass/pseuds/sublimeglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Jell-O

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially AU because I adjusted their ages to be 4 years apart. (As of this date canon is still unconfirmed to how old Derek is.)

He kicked the linoleum restlessly, toeing a crack in the dull white floor that revealed a brilliant blue underneath. Everything smelled like astringent soap and cloudy plastic and stale coffee, even the kid jumping from red square to red square down the hall towards the waiting area.

“Hey. Hey! What’s your name?”

“What do you care?”

“You’re in my spot. Everyone knows this is my spot. Of all the spots in all this land THIS is mine. I sit here every Tuesday, dude.”

“Every Tues-? Fine. “

“Wait, you don’t have to leave. Who are you here for, dude?”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Well what’s your name then?”

“I’m not telling you that.”

“I could guess. Bruce? Peter? Clark? Miguel?”

“What? No. “

“You look like a Miguel.”

“My name is not Mi—you know what, forget it kid.”

“Okay okay, wait I’m sorry. Here, you wanna try my video game? I can’t beat this boss and I’ve been trying for like 3 days.”

Derek huffed quietly, staring a hole into the floor before sighing. “Yeah, hand it over.”

“Yes!” Stiles tossed his fist up in success before handing over the GameBoy.

“Wait wait you’ve got to get behind –“

“I know what I’m doing kid!”

“You missed the potion! How could you miss it, even I get it.”

“How am I supposed to beat it if you keep yelling at me?”

“Left, left! Miguel, left!”

“That’s not my name.”

“Hit the B, hit the B. Oh my god, you did it!”

Derek’s grin stretched across his face, bright with his victory. 

“Jeez you’re really good at this game. Do you think –“

“Derek.”

Both of their heads twisted around to see Mr. Hale standing at the end of the hallway. He smiled warmly at Stiles before jerking his head towards the door. “It’s time to go home now, Derek.”

“Is that your dad? That’s Mr. Hale. Are you Derek Hale?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you around kid. Don’t forget to save.” He ruffled his hand over the kids head before pushing out of the chair and jogging over to his dad.

“You are the coolest guy ever.” Stiles whispered to himself. 

“Looks like you got yourself a little 8 year old fan there, buddy” his father laughed down at him, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they stepped into the sunlight outside of the hospital. 

“Yeah yeah, kids love me. If only that worked with the girls at school…”

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is at the hospital because he happened to be with his father, who was running an errand. (Maybe he had to get his flu shot. I like the idea of Derek's father being human.)  
> Stiles is there because his mother is getting treatment.  
> There is no jell-o in this fic.


End file.
